Hi, I'm Mikey, too!
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: (Sequel to Hi, I'm Mikey!) Oroku Saki is perfecting his genetically mutated super army with the help of Mykal's rare blood. In a few more months, New York will be a dark place. Just in time for Mykal's heartwarming return. But wait, who is this strange other Mikey?


Hi, I'm Mikey, too! By the Creepy-Psycho-Loner

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot.

AN: Here y'all go! The sequel to HIM. Personally, I think its a bit too early for the sequel but you guys deserve it. Thank you for your loyalty. :) Also, I'm co-writing a story called "Chess". Check it out on JustineElla2 's page. And her other stories. Anyways, enjoy!

Prologue: We'll Meet Again, I Promise

* * *

><p>"Mykal? There is a package here for you."<p>

Mykal took the small box in her hands and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful orange bracelet. With it was a short letter.

Mikey,

Sorry we haven't talked to you in so long. Life's busy, we're back in the adoption agency. No one adopts teens nowadays. But we truly hope the best for you. We pitched in all our money to get you that bracelet. If we ever lose touch, you'll have something to remember us by. Anyways, we love and miss you a whole lot. Write back when you get the chance too, by the way.

Love,

Donnie, Leo, and Raph

Mykal smiled brightly and put on her new piece of jewelry. She hadn't heard from her bros in nearly 6 months! And it felt amazing that they didn't forget about her. She knew, even without a bracelet, she would never forget her big brothers.

Everything still felt so surreal, even after so long. After the events that transpired a half a year prior, her life immediately took a big change, in many different ways.

For starters, she no longer lived in the bustling Manhattan that she was so adapted to. Instead, she moved to the quiet suburban area in California. She couldn't say whether or not she liked it, but it surely was different. She also had a new family. Her father was quiet and bashful while her mother was rowdy and friendly. She liked her parents and bonded with them almost instantaneously. They decided to home school Mikey for the time being.

She missed her brothers more than she could express. She was lonely, and had no one to go to. Her brothers were on the other side of the world so-to-speak. She had no one to cuddle against when she had a bad dream or someone that understands her nonsense.

Mikey wanted to cry but forced herself not to. She was going to be strong. She would see them again. Looking at the bracelet, she couldn't help but think whether or not she should tell them what Yoshi had told her. It would help them but also hurt them. And the last thing Mikey wanted to do was hurt her bros.

Mikey sighed from frustration and held the small paper to he chest. She couldn't help the tears from falling.

Raph looked at Leo with a silent homicidal face. He swore that if Leo didn't shut up in the next five minutes, he was sure to kill him.

And Leo knew that look too. It meant he was sure to get shellacked in a few minutes. But Raph was too much of a knucklehead to hear him out.

"Raph, stop looking at me like that. That's too serious to brush off. We could get in so much trouble by even saying it!"

Raph stared at him dangerously. He blinked and stood, cracking his knuckles.

"Raph, Leo's right," Donnie quickly intervened. "We can get in a lot of trouble. But it's only 9 more months until we're 18. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I strangle somebody. And what 'trouble' are you two dodos talking about?"

"They could take us to different adoption agencies. Like, across the country."

Raph kept quiet then. Yeah, that was bad. No matter how much his brothers irked him, he still loved them and would be lost without them. He's already freaked out by the absence of Mikey. All of his siblings gone would be a stroke.

There was a knock on their room door. Leo opened it and it was one of the workers. She handed him some mail and left. Leo closed the door and sifted through the letters and found that Mikey wrote back. A letter he'd been hoping to find, for the past 2 weeks. He wasn't surprised. He knew his sister wouldn't forget about them, just like he won't forget about her. They were family, no matter what. And no matter where they are, they'd find each other.

"We got a write back from Mikey!" When Donnie and Raph crowded him, he opened the letter and read it aloud.

Bros,

It means so much to hear from you guys! I love and miss you more than you'd think. I'm lonely and need you. Stop talking like I'll never see you again. Anyways, I have something important I need to tell you guys. My father is making a business trip in a few months. I'll see you. Oh and I found this picture in my box while I was unpacking.

Love always,

Mikey!

Attached to the paper was the picture. Leo held it out for all to see. In it was a small girl with blonde pigtails. Beside her, holding her hand was a boy with short cut hair. Next to him was a boy with long brown hair. The fourth person was a black haired boy in a ponytail. Of course, it was them. Who couldn't remember that day? They were at the park playing and posed for a picture when their fath- Yoshi took it. It was their 5th birthday.

Leo smiled at his bros with shiny eyes. His sister was visiting! But Leo couldn't help but feel perturbed. Like, something bad will happen upon Mykal's return.


End file.
